Death Child
by Bubble-tea-me
Summary: Misaki Iki was a normal girl. That was, until her family started dying off. Finding herself lingering between good and evil, she is forced to make life changing decisions. After being asked to come to Wammy's house, an orphanage for the gifted, she meets the mysterious character L, and secrets begin to surface, as well as bonds being formed.
1. Thief

**Thief**

The girl ran down the jagged path leading down to the lake. The sky was a solid black, the clouds seemingly refusing to allow any light through.

Drip. Drop.

She heard the heavy breathing of the cop, and his footsteps began to slow. She smiled to herself; she knew she was losing him.

Turning a sharp corner into an alleyway, she quickly ducked down behind a dumpster, slowing her breathing. These scenarios were all too familiar. She'd snatch a purse from the richest person she could find on the street, then bolting away after the person had realized what she's done.

She had a feeling that today, her day would go by a whole lot easier. The cop nearest the old woman she had just recently robbed was a bit heavier than the average policeman. She had a feeling she'd lose him in under 5 minutes. He seemed to have no intention of moving, much less chasing a thief down the street.

Sure enough, after she quieted her breathing, she heard the steps stumble to a stop, before hastily hurrying off in the other direction.

Just to be safe, she waited a couple minutes more before she stood up, wiping the mud off her jeans. Well, at least attempting to do so. She'd been wearing the same outfit- a long-sleeve black shirt, and pale blue jeans.

13-year-old Misaki Fujioka had never considered herself a thief. She just needed money; not for selfish reasons. For necessities, like clean water, or food. And every once in a while, maybe a cinnamon bun from the bakery.

Misaki's philosophy was that if a person were rich enough to wear a fur coat, alligator boots, and 20 pounds of precious jewelry, they could spare some money for her. She made the point to only pick on the ones she knew were loaded.

She could easily sympathize with the poor, so she made sure to leave them out of the equation.

Misaki looked down to see what she had gotten her hands on this time. The purse was reasonably light, although she knew there was probably a lot of cash.

She was mostly right. Besides about 8,500 yen, the rest were checks, along with other strange currencies from another country. She sighed.

She couldn't cash out any checks without getting people a bit suspicious. Exchanging the foreign money for yen was out of the question.

Regardless, she still had a reasonable amount of money, so she set out to the city again.

The rain was falling heavily now, so Misaki began to head back to the city, using a different route than before.

She made a point to stop at the church, to put in a thousand-yen bill. Somehow, that made her feel slightly better about the sins she had committed that day.

After twisting and turning around the meandering streets and sidewalks, she had finally arrived at her home. At least, that's what she ha called it.

In the darkened alleyway, a huge dumpster. Although it seemed impossible to move, there was a hole cut in its side that acted like a doorway. After walking through the doorway, another hole, this time leading into a room.

It seemed to have originally been part of a building, but had fallen away and corroded, leaving it useless. There was no other way of leaving the room besides the dumpster, which had covered up the hole in the wall.

Misaki had discovered this a while back, after having to relocate from her original 'home'. She had had to leave that one since the police station had moved into the building across the street.

The room was empty, apart from the scattered blankets on the ground, a broken light hanging from the ceiling, and a little wooden box in the corner.

Misaki cautiously opened the box, taking all measures to make sure nothing inside would get damaged.

She dropped the money into the box, then lifted up a thin silver chain necklace. On the end of the chain was an emerald pendant. It had originally belonged to her mother. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and quickly put the necklace down, and shut the lid.

Believe it or not, Misaki had a normal life when she was younger. She lived in a real house, went to school every day, and had real friends.

Everything had been so peaceful and calm, she had taken the whole thing for granted. Until her father died of a heart attack.

Her mother had been devastated. She had always overheard her crying in her bedroom by her self. Misaki had never known what to do. Leaving her to her own thoughts. Like how her father had never suffered from heart problems before.

He had had a position in the government, working as a detective for cases in Japan. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, besides the fact that he never told anyone about his work. Then that fateful day had come, leaving everyone in shock.

Misaki shook her head. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about death. She had become far too much accompanied with it.

With a sharp breath out, she lay down on the hard gravel. The blankets, being of poor quality, did nothing to prevent the rocks from digging into her skin. She had given up on trying to get comfortable, so she closed her eyes, and let sleep draw her into its never-ending abyss of darkness.

Little did she know that she was being watched.


	2. Recent Developments

**Recent Developments**

Misaki cracked her left eye open, allowing some sunlight to seep into her eyes. As strong as the rays of light seemed, it was just the drowsiness that made it seem so bright. Slowly, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. The source of light was merely the sun outside reflecting on the dumpster outside.

Right as she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. There was an eerie chill in the air. She had had these strange hunches, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother would always joke that she would become a modern-day Sherlock Holmes. Her mother…

A feeling of dread set in, and Misaki's eyes widened. She spun around; her hunch was correct. Her box- it had been flipped upside-down. This was bad. Really bad.

Misaki, hands shaking, lifted the box, setting it down gently at her side. On the ground, her money was scattered, forming swifts on green and blue. The colors calmed her somehow. Then, a pang shook through her head like a wrecking ball. Where was the pendant?

Someone had been in here. Someone looking for the pendant. Misaki felt flames ignite in her eyes. Whoever did this… would pay.

Her mother had given Misaki the pendant on her 9th birthday. She could remember it like it was yesterday. After everyone singing happy birthday, the buzz of excitement in the room had grown. Unwrapping present after present, smiling and thanking all of her friends.

Then her mother walked up, holding something metallic in her hands, which glinted under the warm glow of the lights. The emerald had been so beautiful, sparkling, as if it had an entire world encased beneath its shell. She remembered staring in awe, then quickly smiling and putting it on.

But looking up, her mother had a distressed look on her face. This was normal; Misaki's father had just died a couple months ago. But the expression on her face was saying something different. As if it was trying to hide something. But then her mother smiled, and Misaki had gone back to opening presents.

That was the last time she saw her mother smile.

A quick shuffle outside, quiet, but still very audible. She froze. The room had no visible access to the outside, besides the door, which was being blocked by the dumpster. Thoughts raced through her head. Should she check outside? No, that would be a foolish act on her part. She would be totally cornered, leaving her vulnerable to whoever was outside.

Of course, it could have just been a stray cat or something. With a long shuddering breath, she made up her mind, and took a step towards the door. One. Two. Three. The sudden exposure to light left her momentarily blinded. She strained her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever had caused that noise.

To her frustration, the alley was empty. Panicking, she spun on her heel, nearly tripping in the process. With a jolt, she noticed a leg disappearing down the corner. The person must have noticed she was on to him.

"Shoot," she mumbled. She was getting desperate.

Out of ideas, she bolted down the gravel, turning the sharp corner- only to bump in to a crowd of people. What was going on? Pushing through the crowd, she found herself pressing against a window. The building was some sort of television store. On display, a TV was on, on the Sakura news channel. Apparently, they were known for their lies, only looking for publicity. But things seemed different here.

A young woman, with black hair tied up in a tight bun, was announcing some type of breaking news. A murder. She looked at the chyron running across the bottom of the screen. _Breaking news. Criminals dropping dead. Cause is still not clarified, but police believe they were all heart attacks._

Heart attacks? Misaki felt her heart thumping in her ears. Had the curse followed her? She slowly took a step back, then broke into a run. She had to get out of here. She knew, death tended to follow her wherever she went.

A week after her 9th birthday, Misaki's mother mysteriously died of a heart attack. Life had taken on a darker shade. She refused to speak to anyone. She only ate when absolutely necessary. She knew that these were no accidents. Then, a month later, my dad's best friend, Yanato, also died of a heart attack.

She couldn't see how the police couldn't link these events together. It was so obvious. She had even come to them once, despite her will to stay silent. But they just ignored her. She was just a little girl, after all. That was when Misaki began resenting the police.

Misaki's footsteps echoed off the walls of the nearby buildings. She had been living here for such a long time, and yet, she didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She had given up on the pendant. She just had to leave now. And then, a heavy grunting sound behind her.

"I am Riku. Its been a while, huh Misa."

Misaki slowly turned around. There, standing in front of her, was a towering shadow. With a face. The creature's face was a pale white, a crooked grin seemed to be permanently cut into it's face. It's eyes were a dark red, the pupils so small they were almost invisible.

A scream found its way up her throat, but she quickly forced it back down. Who... What are you?

Simple. I'm a Shinigami. I've been watching over you for quite a while now.

 **Thanks so much for reading chapter 2! I'm trying to add a chapter at least 3 times a week, but sorry if I don't! Mello out :3**


	3. Secrets and Lies

**So, if you haven't noticed yet, I recently changed my user name to Bubble-tea-me because I want to be original.** **This'll be permanent so no more confusion! :)**

* * *

 **Secrets and Lies**

Shinigami. Death god. Death. This wasn't real. Misaki's breathing sped up. What was going on? Vivid colors flashed across her eyes. The creature was easily 2 times her height, with pitch black feathers for skin. It kind of reminded her of a crow. A really big crow.

"Wh-where did you come from?" she stuttered, "How have I never seen you before?'

"Well," the Shinigami began, "its kind of a long story. I'd be glad no fill you in though."

Misaki nodded. Whatever was happening, she needed the truth. She was crossing her fingers, hoping this was just a dream. She would be very disappointed.

The Shinigami began. "Well, lets see. Back when you were a whole lot younger, maybe around 2 or 3 years old, your father had begun working with the detective agencies around Japan. He had been a very sly fellow, yes? Had a deep interest in the supernatural. This got me kind of curious. So, being bored as I was, up in the land of the dead, I decided to take a chance, and drop my Death Note down to him. I"-

"Wait, a Death Note?" Misaki interrupted hastily. She had the feeling she shouldn't be messing with this demon, but she had the urge to find out more about what was going on.

The Shinigami just smiled an eerie smile back. Well, at least, it seemed it was smiling. Then again, it had always had that creepy frozen grin on its face, so it was impossible to tell.

"A Death Note? Didn't think I'd have to explain the basics to you. A Death Note is a notebook. Not a regular one, mind you, but a notebook of death. Its rules are quite simple, actually: Anyone who's name you write in it dies."

 _Dies. Death._ The words echoed around in her head, again and again. Was this what had been causing all of the deaths? Was this what she thought the curse had been all these years?

Before she had a chance to speak up, the death god continued. "One way or another, your father, being the first to notice the book, took an immediate interest in the thing. Moments after picking it up, I became visible. The thing about the Death Note, once you touch it, you can see me. Same goes for any Death Note. Every Shinigami is linked to their Note.

"Anyways, once he saw me, his reaction was different from the rest. Rather than being afraid, he quickly examined me, even speaking to me, just to figure out what I was. I hadn't been expecting such an outcome, so I calmly went along with everything he asked. It was quite the experience.

"After a couple days of his little ' _interrogation'_ , he had finally begun to use the Death Note to his advantage. Another thing about the Death Note, not only do you have to know the name of the person you wish to… eliminate, lets say; you also must have the face of the person in your mind. If not, the Death Note doesn't work. Simple as that."

Misaki was motionless now. Her father had been-killing people? This wasn't right. Her father wouldn't kill. He had been so gentle, and caring. He would never-

"You look distressed, Misa-chan. Is this because of your father? Let me just clarify this for you. He had his morals, believe me. He refused to murder anyone other than criminals. Boring as that was for me, I guess that had kept him out of suspicion for quite some time.

"That was, until his death."

Misaki felt a tear spill down the side of her face. She didn't even bother wiping it away. She had no energy. Her father had killed criminals. Didn't that still make him a murderer?

"You know about my father's death?" She asked, not even noticing the tremor in her voice.

"Oh, I was there when it happened. See, believe it or not, your father hadn't actually died of a heart attack. The hospital had just told you this in order to keep you sane. Truth is, the Task Force had become aware of strange behaviour concerning your father. To put it simply, he was shot to death. They buried his body up in the mountains somewhere."

Misaki clenched her fists. How had she not known of this? Why hadn't anyone told her?

"Now that I think about it, there was one person in particular who discovered the truth about your dad in the first place." The Shinigami said with a slight edge to his voice.

She looked up slowly, a fire in her eyes. ' _If I could find his killer.'_ She thought, _'I'd kill him'._ Her thoughts surprized even her. She would never go that far. Or would she.

"Do you know his, or her, name?" She asked, curiosity spilling out of her.

"Well, I couldn't tell you his real name, now could I? That would ruin all the fun. But I'll tell you this: He is most commonly known by his alias. The man- or child, should I say- his name is L."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Looks like you made it through chapter 3! Thanks so much for reading it (sorry for all the dialogue-I'll try to keep it down to a minimum next time)! Hoped you enjoyed! Just letting you know now that more information will be clarified next chapter. Again, thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. As always, please leave a nice review to help with future chapters! :)**

 **Bubbles :3**


	4. The Pendant

**The Pendant**

L. Just that simple letter set her off in an angry blow. To tell the truth, she had absolutely no idea how she felt. At first, anger, followed by sadness. Loneliness fell over her in a wave of anguish. As the pieces had slowly begun to form the big picture, she began to feel the weight of loss shroud over her, like a shadow.

She would kill L. That was all she knew for sure. Her fists clenched as a shadow passed over her face. Then she smiled a twisted smirk. She would avenge her father. Her family. Even if it would lead to her ultimate demise.

Riku seemed amused by her sudden change of attitude. "You still don't get it, do you? See, after your father had been killed, the Task Force had found the Note, along with his other belongings, and they immediately discarded them, leaving them to none other than his only daughter. Making the Death Note yours.

There it was. The game changer. The ultimate weapon. "Wait, so I have full ownership over the Note?" Misaki asked hurriedly.

"Yes. In fact, you've had access to the Death Note over since your father passed away."

"What? Then why? Why haven't I known about this?"

"Well, you see, you actually did know about this, its just you don't remember. After the death of your father, you were still really young, so your memory of it must be vague. When the Task Force came to drop off his belongings, your mother had been in another room while talking to one of the officers, while you were sitting in your bedroom.

"When you noticed it on the ground, you touched it, and then saw me. You must've considered it to be a nightmare, as you screamed, before crawling under the covers of the bed, and falling asleep.

"Your mother, fearing for your sanity, buried the book. She had hoped to keep you safe. Later, your mother had given you a pendant, I believe."

Misaki gasped. A pendant? The emerald one?

"Ah, so you do know of the pendant. You see, there are only a few of its kind out there. It serves only one purpose. It protects the owner from Shinigami."

 _Was this why…_ "Wait, if it was my mother who gave it to me, was she- was she part of this too?" Misaki's voice was hushed now.

"Indeed she was," The demon replied. "In fact, she'd known ever since your father had discovered the Note. She'd warned your father not to mess with the book. Ah, such a sweet woman your mother was. She was the only one I ever spoke to. The only one who could see me.

"Anyways, back on topic. The pendant was very special. It would prevent any Death Note from killing you. In addition to this, all Shinigami become invisible to your eyes. So as long as you stayed in close proximity with the pendant daily, you'd be safe, not even having to wear the thing. I'm guessing your mother wanted you to lead a normal life. Look how that turned out for you."

"Wait," Misaki was intrigued. "So when that person stole the pendant, I could see you again?"

"Look who figured it out! Yes, after the pendant was stolen, your vision resurfaced. As for who stole the necklace, I can't say."

She flushed in frustration. "Do you know where the Death Note is now?"

"If fact, yes, but it's a far distance from here. I could fly you there, if you wish. But just keep in mind that nobody would be able to see me except for you, so it would look as if you were floating."

"Who cares?" Misaki said excitedly. _Its not as if I have anyone out there who knows who I am…_ "I really want to find this Death Note. And how do I know for certain that this 'Book of Death' really works?"

"Well, I'm here, so that must prove something." The Shinigami shot back.

"I guess. So what are we waiting for? We should get moving before dawn. Then I should have enough time to contemplate my options."

"Very well. Climb on then."

With a cautious step forward, she climbed onto its back, and with a swift rush of its feathers, Misaki and the Shinigami were swept up into the air. The feeling of being airborne was amazing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been on an airplane before, but this was much better. She laughed. She hadn't felt this free in years.

She leaned over the side, and looked down onto the city. This was the place she'd called home her entire life. But looking at it now, it was a sad excuse for a civilisation. The buildings were run down, the streets crumbling and cracking. The air was covered with a sheet of fog. There was nothing friendly about the place.

The wind rushed through her hair. She felt just like a bird released from its cage. She was having so much fun, she was almost disappointed when they landed, even though she knew this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

She was in the middle of a forest. The trees seemed to stretch on forever, and the grass was so long it tickled her ankles as she hopped off, a bit disoriented. The air was so fresh, it almost surprized her. This new environment was almost… familiar.

Pang.

Thoughts and memories of her childhood resurfaced. She used to come here all the time with her mother and father when she was younger. They'd sit on the grass, having a picnic. Her dad would always tell funny stories of his childhood, and her mother would scold him for being a bad influence; even though she always did laugh at his comedic routines.

Tears sprung to her eyes. How could she have forgotten this place? She quickly wiped away a stray tear that had found its way halfway down her cheek. Now was not the time to think about that. What really mattered was if the book really was here. That would determine how things would play out.

A loud crunch behind her made her jump. It was Riku, who was slowly making his way over to an old oak, which was standing taller than any of the others. Was that where the Death Note was buried?

She hurried over, anticipation playing with her head. This was it. The Shinigami began to dig at the foot of the tree. With every piece of dirt scooped from the ground, the closer she got to the book. She could almost feel the power emanating from the ground.

With a solid thud, the demon threw the book onto the ground beside him. It was not what she had expected.

It looked like a regular old school notebook, thin and frail, lined paper and all. She turned it over in her hands. The cover was a pitch black, with the words 'Death Note' written on the front in white. She flipped open the book onto the first page.

On the opposite side of the cover was a list, written in white, which contrasted with the black. At the top, a title, reading 'Rules of the Death Note'.

She gulped, and continued reading.

#1- The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

#2- This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name.

#3- If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

#4- If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

#5- After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

That's as far as she got, before she heard a rustling sound behind her. She quickly shoved the book into her bag, before turning around hastily.

"Hello there, young girl. My name is Watari. How would you like to come to the Wammy House?"

 **And so it begins… Thanks you so much for reading the 4** **th** **chapter! It really means a lot. I (finally) finished all of the dialogue and explanation, so the story should start getting more on track as of next chapter. Anyways, as always, please leave a positive review, just 'cause I love the feedback! So thanks again!**

 **Bubbles :3**


	5. Welcome to the Wammy House

**Welcome to the Wammy House**

You know that feeling where a stranger just walks up to you and starts talking, totally oblivious to the fact that you've never seen them before? Well, ok, maybe you've never experienced this before; but just pretend you were caught up in this scenario. What would you feel?

Fear? Confusion? Maybe just utter bemusement. Either way, you'd panic. So when an old man dressed in a suit walked up to her casually, and asked her to come to a place called the Wammy House, you could probably guess the thoughts running through Misaki's head.

' _How much had he seen? He can't see the Shinigami, right? What's the Wammy House? Who_ is _he?'_ Before Misaki could recover, the man began to speak.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. As you know, my name is Watari. I own the Wammy House, which is an orphanage of some sort for the gifted. I've been extremely close with your father, so I've heard all about you."

"You knew my father?" Misaki asked in surprize.

"Oh yes, he was an old acquaintance of mine. We even worked together at some point too. A strong man he was. I was so sad to hear of his passing."

Misaki dropped her head. He probably didn't know the real reason why her father died. But then again, he had said that he worked with him in the past. She couldn't rule out that fact. He could have been in on his murder. But he seemed so friendly. Still…

Watari smiled. "You seem lost in thought. Fully digesting the situation, I see. That's just what we need in the Wammy House. See, we've been closely examining you for quite some time now. You've been living out on the streets for… how long has it been, about 3 years?"

Misaki's fists clenched. "So it was you who was spying on me that day. What did you do with my pendant?"

"Oh, that. Well, on that particular day, we sent out one of our rookies. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyways, he seemed to have been caught off guard that day and took off, not realizing he had still been holding your necklace. Deepest apologies."

"So where is it?"

"Its currently being held in the House. If you would kindly join me on the way back, I'd gladly return it."

Misaki was still confused. "Wait, so what it this Wammy House of yours exactly?"

"Ah right, I forgot to tell you that part. Well, for many years now, I've been pulling children off the streets they live on. Not normal children, mind you. There are other places for them to go. No, this is a special place for people with intelligence far above an average person's comprehension. We specialize in enhancing these children's abilities, using them to their fullest extent. And you've fallen into that category."

"Why me? I haven't done anything spectacular."

"Well, just the fact that you've been so curious proves this. Also, being as young as you are, the success rate of your crimes have soared up so effortlessly."

Misaki sneered "I don't think of them as crimes. Just my way of surviving, that's all." ' _What was this guy talking about? From the things he knows… How long has he had his eye on me? Since I left home? Before that, maybe?'_

"There you go again! Proving my point. You really are perceptive."

Misaki let out her breath, not realizing that she'd been holding it this long. She was being too predictable. She couldn't hide her thoughts from this man. Who was he? Before she had a chance to reply, he continued.

"So? Would you like to join me? I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. Some of them are just like you."

Misaki thought about his offer. He _did_ have her pendant with him. But could she trust him? ' _And I also have a Shinigami with me. One slip up, and someone would be able to see Riku. Then it would be game over for me_.' But this also seemed like a way to get closer to the government. If she could do that, track down L…

Misaki nodded. This was her chance. If she played this right, she could avenge her father. Maybe even continue his legacy.

"Well then, follow me." Watari led her down a long winding path through the never-ending trees. The anticipation in the air was rising. What would this place look like? Would she fit in? _Never mind that. The real things I have to think about are how I would find L. They probably kept files somewhere in there. I would just have to sneak around until I found something useful. I haven't had trouble with sneaking around in the past, so this shouldn't be any different._

Misaki's train of thought disappeared as the House came into view. No, it wasn't just a house. It was a mansion. She'd never gotten close to one before, much less see one from the inside. Looting places like that were out of the question for her.

There was a huge gate, permitting entry to only those who held tickets and ID. Behind the gates towered a huge building, around 4 stories high. There were great white pillars, stretching from the ground to the roof, which rose higher than the clouds. There were windows and balconies everywhere. She could only guess how many rooms the place had. And all this was only from the front.

As Misaki stood there gawking in amazement, Watari had began climbing the great stone steps up to the door. She nimbly followed behind. Then the doors pushed open, and the sight hit her so hard she almost tripped over her own two feet.

A spiral staircase. The floor made of marble. The people, some younger, some older than her, bustling around in groups, full of energy. A great fountain in the center, with a dove spewing water from its beak. A great, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was all too much to take in at one time.

The moment she took a step in, everyone around her simultaneously froze. They were all looking at her. Whispers filled the hall. She could easily tell they were all talking about her. She shivered inwardly. She had never felt so uncomfortable before. And considering the bed she slept in every night, that was a bold thing to say.

Before she could listen in onto what they were saying, Watari quickly interrupted.

"Everyone, I'd like you to welcome Miss Misaki Iki. She is new here, so I expect you to treat her as you would treat your closest friend. That is all."

Everyone went back to their business, although people occasionally glanced her way, or pointed while whispering into someone's ear. It didn't get any worse than this.

Watari pushed something into her hands. "This is a map of this building, as well as a paper of where you will be staying. Your room number is room 6a on the second floor. I hope you make it there in one piece." He winked. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You have a roommate. I can't guarantee the gender, but you should be fine.

With that, he left her standing there, rushing over to talk to some adult who waved him down. She was alone. She glanced around. People were still avoiding her, and talking amongst themselves. Except now she could hear what they were saying.

 _Criminal... Haven't you heard… Pickpocket… Going to ruin this facility… Stay away…_

She took a deep breath, and began to walk through the crowd on the way to her room. At least she could relax there, and gather her thoughts. Someone stuck their foot out, an she collapsed onto the ground. She heard a giggle or two as she rose to her feet, but the one responsible was well hidden in the crowd. She needed to leave this area.

After many twists and turns, she finally found herself at the foot of a door, labeled 6a. She gulped. With a deep breath, she turned the knob. When she stepped inside, she was greeted by pitch darkness. Well, except for the glow of a computer screen at the far end of the room.

Sitting on a chair, balanced in his toes, body hunched over his knees, was a mysterious-looking, dark-haired boy, about her age. He wore a white t-shirt, and jeans. He casually glanced over to her, looking her up and down, as if examining her. She noticed heavy black bags under his eyes, probably due to lack of sleep. They stood out to her, as the rest of his face was a pale white.

"Guess you're my roommate, huh." He looked up at her. "You must be Misaki. My name's L."

 **Thank you so much for reading chapter 5. I'll try to update soon, but I'll be taking a bit of a break. Sorry to leave you hanging. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and please leave a positive review. :)**

 **Bubbles :3**


End file.
